Tetra
Tetra, also known as Dazel, is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Tetra is a tan, blond pirate girl and successor to her mother's gang of pirates. A fearless and even merciless pirate, she seems, at first glance, cold and to care only about herself and treasure, but in reality is quite kind and caring for others. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker At the very beginning of the game, Link rescues Tetra in the Forest of Fairies on Outset Island, after she was dropped there by the Helmaroc King. However, shortly thereafter, Link's sister Aryll is kidnapped by the same bird. While Tetra initially shows distrust for Link, she allows him to travel with her on their pirate ship, so Link can reach the Forsaken Fortress and rescue Aryll. Throughout the adventure she warms up to him and in return her pirates help him twice. Tetra is revealed to be a descendant of Princess Zelda in the line of the ancient Hyrulean Royal Family when the King, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, gives her the rest of the Triforce. In the final battle, she helps Link defeat Ganondorf by shooting Light Arrows in various manners. At one point in the battle, Ganondorf's hits her and knocks her out for around two minutes. When she regains consciousness, she again helps Link defeat Ganondorf by firing Light Arrows at Link's shield to hit Ganondorf. Shortly after, she and Link embark to find a new land that will be the next Hyrule when ancient Hyrule is flooded. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Tetra appears in Navi Trackers, a mini-game found in the Japanese release of the game. In this game, multiple players, using a combination of the television screen and Game Boy Advances, search for members of Tetra's Pirates to gain stamps from them, as many as possible within a given time limit. All action takes place on the Game Boy Advance used by each player, with the television screen showing a basic map and Tetra narrating the action. Tetra and her pirate crew have full voiceovers in place of text-only dialogue, with Tetra also synthesizing the two-character name that each player inputs at the beginning of the session The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Early on in Phantom Hourglass, Tetra boards a mystical Ghost Ship. Suddenly, the Ghost Ship disappears with her still aboard it. Eventually, Link manages to find the Ghost Ship; however, he finds that she has been turned to stone by the monster Bellum. Link keeps her in the hold of the S.S. Linebeck. When Link eventually manages to restore her, she is kidnapped by Bellum, who possesses the Ghost Ship. Link chases after the Ghost Ship and eventually manages to defeat Bellum. After peace has been restored, Link, Tetra and the Pirates sail together back to the Great Sea from the World of the Ocean King. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks While Tetra does not make a physical appearance, a stained-glass window depicting her can be seen in Hyrule Castle's Throne Room. The Lokomo sage Anjean also speaks of an ancestor of Zelda; a pirate that established the kingdom of New Hyrule. Anjean and Tetra became friends shortly after Tetra's arrival on the island; Anjean entrusted her with the Spirit Flute under the condition that her people protect the land for all time. At the end of the game, when Zelda's spirit attempts to get back in her physical body, she asks for Tetra's blessing. Etymology "Tetra" is similar to the Latin word "terra," meaning "land," and could possibly be a tongue-in-cheek reference to the lack of land in the worlds in which the events of The Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass take place. Tetra is also a species of fish. Tetra still also might refer to the numerical prefix meaning four. Gallery Tetra.jpg|Tetra's Celshaded Appearance File:Tetra Window.png|Stained-glass window depicting Tetra from Spirit Tracks es:Tetra Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks characters